We meet Again
by Negichan1690
Summary: Kalau berbicara tentang sebuah takdir percaya atau tidak. Takdir ini Akan membawa Kita untuk bertemu sekali lagi. "aku hanya ingin menjadi Oichi yang kuat" "Oichi-dono.. " "We Will meet Again"
1. Prolog

We meet again

Manga: Sengoku basara disclaimer:Disclaimer : Capcom

Rate : T mungkin T+

* * *

Summary: Kalau berbicara tentang sebuah takdir percaya atau tidak. Takdir ini Akan membawa Kita untuk bertemu sekali lagi.

* * *

 **Prolog**

'Dentuman suara meriam memekakan telinga teriakan pada serdadu dari berbagai klan demi sebuah kejayaan, tapi kejayaan siapa? Untuk apa? Yang kulihat hanyalah sekumpulan pria bodoh yang menjunjung tinggi keadilan, tapi keadilan apa? Saat aku membuka mata bayangan baju zirahmu Masih terlihat dimataku, kau sangat gagah Bahkan 'Naga mata satu' harus merasa tersaingi bila kau turun dimedan pertempuran. Demi sebuah kedamaian ya kan?'

'Sekarang mataku tak melihat apapun, terbuka tapi tidak melihat, aku tidak mendengar tapi tidak tuli, aku berbicara tapi hatiku merasa ini semua salah. Iya salah ini semua salahku. Gelap sangat Gelap, kau kah itu nii-sama? '

'Aku Terus berjalan melewati gelimpangan mayat serdadu perang yang berguguran. Mataku tertuju pada sosok mengerikan yang Akan menghancurkan seluruh cahaya didunia ini. Kumohon jangan nii-sama, aku ingin melihat cahaya lagi, cahaya putih kemerahan Seperti cahayanya, nagamasa-sama, suamiku, pelindungku aku ingin dipelukanmu. Kami-sama, aku bersumpah Akan kukorbankan semua milikku.'

"apa yang kau lakukan oichi-dono!"

'Sebuah tarikan kuat dari tangan kekar pria berbaju merah disebelahku, kekhawatiran ada dimatanya, rasa simpatik yang selalu aku dapatkan Sejak aku terperangkap Dalam bayangan Hitam tangan dari penguasa neraka keenam.'

"disana berbahaya oichi-dono"

Tatapanmu semakin membuatku merasa bersalah.

"ini semua salahku"

"oichi-dono"

'Kenapa Nada suaramu terdengar sedih? Aku adalah musuhmu akulah penyebab bangkitnya nii-sama. Seharusnya dari awal kau membunuhku, Sanada Yukimura-san'

"Hoi.. Adik Raja Iblis, sebaiknya kau menyingkir dari Sini, biar kami yang selesaikan semua kekacauan ini"

'Masamune date-sama, membelakangiku. Darah mengalir hingga kakinya tapi semangat apinya tetap membara, sangat mirip nagamasa-sama, membuatku tak bisa menahan senyumku bila mengingatnya.'

"terimakasih sanada-sama, Masamune date-sama"

"oichi-dono " sanada-sama Masih menatapku heran.

"aku hanya ingin menjadi oichi yang kuat"

'Kedua pria itu menatapku, heran Itulah Dalam pikiran mereka, membuatku tersenyum kecil, Kalian para pria tangguh menginginkan kekuasaan dan keadilan Bukan? Maka akulah yang Seharusnya kalian tumpas Karena Kalian telah tahu Sejak awal kekuatanku dan alasanku dibiarkan hidup oleh klan Oda.'

"suatu Saat Kita pasti bertemu kembali, bila waktu itu tiba aku ingin menjadi oichi yang kuat agar bisa sejajar dengan nagamasa-sama"

'Bisikku pada Lily putih yang aku genggam'

"Masamune date-sama.. Sanada yukimura-san.. Terimakasih"

Awan Gelap perlahan menghilang bersamaan dengan hilangnya Kedua Oda Dari Atas permukaan tanah. Sang putri telah berhasil melaksanakan tugasnya, membawa kembali sang Raja Iblis dari neraka ketujuh kembali pada tahtanya jauh Dalam bayangan Hitam kegelapan. Perdamaian kembali, bersamaan dengan Sinar matahari pagi yang menyinari tanah Bekas pertempuran. Langkah kaki sang warrior merah, Sanada Yukimura terhenti pada sebuah Bunga Lily putih yang tergeletak di cekungan tanah tempat sang putri menyongsong kematiannya bersamaan dengan hilangnya sang Raja Iblis

"Kita semua Sudah kalah"

Lily putih itu terteteskan air. Sang warrior merah menyeka Asal dari air itu, menangis? Ini air mata, senyum Miris penyesalan, Karena kalahkah? Atau Karena pemilik Lily putih yg telah pergi.

"oichi-dono"

 _'aku ingin menjadi oichi yang kuat'_

Senyuman warrior biru, Masamune Date menatap berani matahari pagi, senyuman kekalahan, kekalahan yang didapati Ternyata oleh seorang putri yang Bahkan sempat terpuruk Dalam kesedihan.

"we will meet again "

Sang warrior merah mendekati rivalnya dan menepuk pundaknya dengan tatapan intens

"apa?"

"ngomong-ngomong.. "

"ya?"

"apa tuh artinya?"

"bodoh" cuek Masamune

"hah? Bodoh?"

"kamu bodoh"

"kamu yang bodoh"

Al hasil terjadilah pertarungan kembali antara Masamune Date yang geram dengan Sanada Yukimura yang tidak terima dihina bodoh (sebenarnya Masamune juga tidak tahu artinya #plakkk-author ditendang Masamune)

.

.

* * *

 **Tokyo 20xx (500 th kemudian)**

 **.**

Sebuah kota dengan penduduk paling sibuk di negara jepang, penduduk yang terkenal dengan teknologi paling maju diantara negara-negara di Asia Bahkan Dunia. Namun Masih menyimpan dan menjunjung nilai sebuah budaya, agama, adat serta hobi penduduknya.

*kuil Shinto

Bulan sabit jingga menjadi penerang malam sunyi disebuah kuil sakral agama Shinto tak jauh dari Tokyo.

Udara dingin menyelimuti kesunyian yang membawa ketenangan setiap manusia didalam buaian. Setiap manusia tapi tak semua manusia. Percikan air disebuah Kolam memantulkan cahaya Bulan sabit jingga yang makin memerah, indah sangat indah terlebih sapuan lembut angin malam menerbangkan beberapa kelopak Bunga sakura yang terkenal dengan usianya yang hampir 500 th mengiringi gelombang pemecah ketenangan kolam yang disucikan Sejak kuil itu Ada dan menjaganya. Lekuk indah si pemecah ketenangan kolam perlahan berjalan ketengah kolam membenamkan seluruh tubuhnya hingga tak terlihat, ritual penyucian sang penjaga dimulai. Udara dingin dan kesenyapan malam teriringi melody indah ketika suara alunan ranting pohon sakura yang tergerak oleh rayuan angin. Tubuh yang tenggelam kembali menampakkan kemolekannya bersamaan dengan rambut Hitam terhiaskan kelopak sakura yang sengaja digugurkan rantingnya, sang gadis suci penjaga kuil tampak bagaikan bidadari dibandingkan seorang miko.

"oichi-dono, Sudah cukup ritualnya"

Langkah kaki kecilnya menaiki beberapa undakan kolam. Tanpa Ada kaya apapun, tangan dari pembawa kimono putih langsung menyelimuti tubuh polos sang miko.

"terimakasih matsu-san"

'Sekali lagi aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan tingkah laku oichi-dono, ritual penyucian yang Seharusnya dilakukan setahun sekali ini, Entah mengapa Sejak seminggu yang lalu dia melakukannya hampir setiap malam. '

'Sejak 500 th yang lalu, keluargaku secara turun temurun menjadi pelayan dari miko penerus kuil Shinto ini. Ya.. Aku adalah seorang pelayan, tapi tidak Bagi oichi-dono, baginya aku Sudah dianggap Seperti keluarga. '

"matsu-san aku lapar sekali, Hari Ini masak apa?"

'Senyum yang manis, apa dia tidak merasakan udara dingin malam ini?'

"hari ini aku masak Kare kesukaanmu, oichi-dono" seraya merapihkan rambut hitamnya yang panjang.

"benarkah? Ayo... Ayo... Matsu-san"

'Dengan gembira dia menarikku masuk kedalam kuil.'

"aduh... Oichi-dono, pelan-pelan jalannya. Nanti.."

 **Slip...**

 **BRUUKkk...**

"terpeleset..."

"ochh... Ittai..."

"apa aku Bilang kan"

'Ku Bantu majikanku yang super ceroboh ini, apa jadinya bila tidak Ada aku.'

"hehe.. Habis aku lapar matsu-san"

"Dasar.. "

.

"Dasar.."

'Dengan gemasnya matsu-san menarik pipiku.'

"ochh... Ittai matsu-san "

"oichi-dono, anda ini sangat ceroboh"

"maaf.. Maaf.. Hehe... " Masih dengan senyum andalanku, matsu-san hanya menghela napas panjang melihat kelakuanku

"apa jadinya bila aku tidak ada"

"hehe.. Iya matsu-san, Ayo aku makin lapar setelah jatuh Tadi"

'Ya.. Apa jadinya aku tanpa matsu-san, Bagiku matsu-san Bukan hanya pelayan tapi teman baikku. Matsu-san bagaikan kakak perempuan untukku yang Sejak lahir telah menjadi yatim piatu ini. Kuil Shinto adalah rumah Bagiku, dan pusaka satu-satunya yang diberikan keluarga Oda untukku jaga. Pusaka dan segala kemisteriusan didalamnya'.

"oishi... Matsu-san, ya kan maeda-san"

"humn.. Iya." dibalas Senyuman manis keduanya, mereka saling mencuri tatapan mata dan tersenyum tipis, benar-benar pemandangan yang ingin sekali Ku goda

"kau bisa Jadi istri yang baik nanti matsu-san" sautku pada matsu-san yang memberiku hadiah cubitan maut dipipiku.

"Ittai... Matsu-san ..." protesku

"Dasar kau ini" dari raut wajahnya yang gampang digoda sekarang

"Jadi Kapan maeda-san mau Melamar matsu-san ?"

"uhukk... Ahh... Itu..." maeda-san tersedak mendadak dan salah tingkah.

"Nona.. Ayo selesaikan makannya besok anda tidak boleh terlambat dihari pertama masuk sekolah" matsu-san langsung menyela dengan wajah berona merahnya.

"Baiklah.. "

' Matsu-san dan maeda-san adalah penjaga setia dari kuil ini. Dan aku tahu Sudah Sejak lama mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Pandanganku kembali teralihkan pada Kare ikan buatan matsu-san. Hingga akhir acara makan yang sesekali Ku goda mereka.'

'Mereka pasangan yang amat serasi. Seandainya aku juga memiliki pasangan hidup. Namun takdir mengatakan berbeda, kenyataannya seorang miko sepertiku, tak Akan Ada pria yang menyukaiku, terlebih bila mereka tahu aku adalah seorang..'

 **Tap.. Tap...**

 **Braakk... (suara pintu yang dibuka kuat)**

.

Seorang pria dengan surai coklat agak panjang berlari menelusuri lorong kuil, tatapan matanya tampak resah bersamaan dengan raut wajahnya yang memucat.

 **Braakk... (suara pintu yang dibuka kuat)**

"Oichi-dono.. " napasnya tersegal-segal

"diluar.."

Oichi langsung bangun dari tempatnya, matanya menajam waspada.

"matsu-san ambilkan naginataku."

"ini Oichi-dono".

Dengan sigap matsu melempar naginata kearah Oichi dan ditangkap dengan sempurna, dan tanpa menghiraukan kare ikan kesukaannya Oichi berlari keluar kuli bersama dengan Keiji, si pria pemberi pesan menuju keluar kuil. matanya menatap tajam dengan senyum sinis Oichi mendapati sesosok pria berambut perak tinggi kurus tengah menggangu santap malam terlambatnya itu.

"mau apa kau?"

"ckk.. sinis sekali sangat cocok dengan imagemu Tuan Putri"

Pria itu membelakangi Oichi dan memandang langit gelap dengan seringgai mencurigakan. Sedangkan Keiji yang bengong dan bertampang bodoh memandang bergantian Oichi sang majikan pamannya dan pria aneh bertampang agak feminism itu.

"kalau kau kesini hanya ingin mengingatkanku soal perjodohan lebih baik mati saja kau Hanbei". Oichi menurunkan Naginatanya.

"hahaha.."

"sebentar.. sebentar.. aku agak tidak mengerti, Oichi-dono teman orang ini" Keiji nunjuk-nunjuk Hanbei dengan tidak sopannya.

 **BUAAAKKKKK (pukulan maut kekepala Keiji hadiah sang paman)**

"HUEEE.. sakit.." Keiji melinting ditanah sambil memegangi kepalanya

"dia masih kerabat Oichi-dono"

Maeda usap-usap dada melihat tingkah laku keponakan yang baru tiba dari desa 3 hari yang lalu, sedangkan Oichi, Hanbei dan Matsu tanpa menghiraukan 'kemesraan' paman dan keponakan itu segera masuk karena Matsu menawari Hanbei Kare Ikannya.

 **SKIP TIME (takut kelamaan karena ceramah paman Maeda)**

Acara makan kembali dengan bertambahnya penghuni Takenaka Hanbei yang duduk manis menatap sang sepupu yang terus-terusan mendeath glarenya serta Maeda Keiji dengan benjolan besar yang diberikan sang paman karena kebodohannya mengatakan Hanbei mata-mata yang tengah akan mencuri uang persembahan di Kuil padahal saat itu Hanbei sedang mencari uang koinnya yang hilang untuk ongkos pulang nanti.

"hahh.. damainya hari ini" ucap Matsu yang tersenyum melihat pemandangan didepannya.

.

.

.

.

ToBe Countinue…

.

.

REVIEW ME PLEASE =/\=


	2. Pria dan Roh Jahat

**We meet again**

Anime : Sengoku Basara

Disclaimer: Capcom

Rate : T (untuk sementara)

* * *

 **#Pria dan Roh Jahat**

Percikan embun pagi menenangkan membasahi pohon sakura tua yang masih menampakkan kemudaannya. Oichi berjalan menelusuri jembatan kecil yang menghubung antara kuil utama menuju pondok kecil diatas kolam ikan koi yang tengah berenang pelan. Ditengah jembatan itu Oichi memejamkan matanya sesaat menikmati dinginnya udara pagi, perlahan gadis berwajah sdikit pucat, insomnia kembali dia alami, merapatkan kembali mantel ungunya, menghirup udara pagi yang bercampur sedikit wangi khas rumput yang dibasahi embun. Mata hitamnya menerawang, mengingat kembali perkataan sepupunya yang masih terlelap dikamar tamu,

 _" Kau harus segera menemukan orang yang mau menikahimu, sebelum roh jahat itu membawamu"_

"Aku tau itu.. Aku sangat tahu"

#Oichi Pov

Aku sangat tahu, tak lama lagi, Dia akan segera menemuiku dan menjemputku. Kami-sama apa yang harus aku lakukan. Selama 1 tahun terakhir ini aku terus dihantui ketakutan akan ramalan yang kulihat dalam mimpiku. Aku adalah seorang Miko, apa yang dimimpikan seorang Miko pasti akan menjadi kenyataan. Tapi mimpiku seminggu terakhir ini sangatlah aneh, benar-benar aneh.

"Ohayou Oichi-dono" suara familiar yang amat ramah terdengar ditelingaku.

"Ohayou Keiji-san" Ku balikkan tubuhku membalas senyuman riang dari pria dengan rambut panjang coklat yang masih sedikit acak-acakan.

"Anda baru bangun Oichi-dono?" Keiji berdiri disebelahku seraya melemparkan beberapa roti kering kedalam kolam koi yang ada dibawah jembatan tempat kami berdiri.

"Bisakah memanggilku dengan nama Oichi saja" kuambil beberapa potong dari tangannya dan melemparkan kedalam kolam koi.

"Ma.. mana bisa Oichi-dono" wajah Keiji memerah saat aku menatap matanya dengan sengaja, benar-benar pria polos yang unik.

"Haha.. kau ini, kita ini sebaya lebih enak kalau memanggilku Oichi saja " aku kembali melemparkan potongan roti kekolam dan segera sebuah ikan koi berwarna jingga kehitaman memakannya.

"Aku hanya ingin memiliki teman Keiji-san"

#Ochi Pov end

Oichi tersenyum dan menepuk pundak besar pria didepannya, pria bernama Maeda Keiji membalasnya dengan senyuman hangat.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu Keiji-san" Oichi berjalan menuju pondok sesaat setelah roti kering itu habis dia lempari dari tangannya.

"Apa Oichi-dono?" Keiji menggikuti Ochi dari belakang

"Aku ada misi untukmu" tatap Oichi serius

"Ya… Apa itu Oichi-dono" mata Keiji mulai bebinar

"Tolong.. "

"iya Oichi-dono"

"Tolong carikan aku seorang suami" Wajah Oichi berona malu

"EH?!"

#Keiji Pov

Kembali aku menatap jalan yang telah dilalui majikan Pamanku yang berlari malu setelah dia memberikanku sebuah misi.

"Aku.. benar-benar tidak mengerti" tanyaku pada ikan koi didalam kolam.

Sudah 4 hari aku disini, Paman memintaku untuk menjadi pengawal Oichi-dono disekolahnya nanti, tapi untuk apa? Oichi-dono seorang Miko, dia cantik selayaknya seorang _Yamato Nadeshiko_ tapi kenapa dia kesusahan mencari seorang suami atau sekedar pacar.

" _Keiji-san jangan bilang siapa-siapa akan masalah ini, mengerti! Bahkan dengan Matsu-san"_

Hah.. bagaimana ini, aku saja pacarpun tak punya, kalau Oichi-san mau sih…

"Hah… apa yang kau pikirkan bodoh"

#Keiji Pov End

"Hah.. apa yang kau pikirkan bodoh" Keiji mengacak-acak rambutnya, frustasi.

"Iya apa yang kau pikiran bodoh" saut Maeda Toshii, sang paman yang menguap karena masih setengah mengantuk.

"Hahh.. paman" protes si keponakan.

"Tumben kau bangun pagi Keiji" Paman Maeda menepuk-nepuk keras pundak keponakan kesayangannya.

"Paman" balasnya agak sedikit protes.

"Dari kejauhan aku melihatmu bersama dengan Oichi-dono, apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Keiji memalingkan wajahnya dan bangkit dari kursinya.

"Tidak ada, hanya Oichi-dono ingin aku menjadi temannya"

"Oh.. " Toshii berdiri dan kembali memegang pundak keponakannya, betapa sang paman sangat menyayangi keponakannya, keluarga satu-satunya yang dia miliki Saat Ini.

"Oichi-dono adalah majikan yang harus kau lindungin, bertemanlah dengannya"

"Baiklah paman" dibalas cengiran ceria khas Keiji.

.

.

* * *

 **#Senbasa** _ **High School**_

Oichi berhenti sesaat, matanya menajam memperhatikan sebuah gedung sekolah yang terbilang agak tua, Senbasa _High School_. Gedung besar dan area yang luas hampir sekitar 1 hektar, terdapat 2 gedung yang memiliki 6 lantai keatas, beberapa gedung kecil serta aula besar disebelah utara, taman diarea barat dan timur serta 3 buah lapangan. Suasana sekitar area sekolah tampak gelap seakan-akan cahaya matahari tidak dijinkan memasuki wilayah Senbasa _High School_ , udara sedingin es menyeruak kuat menusuk tulang, begitu kelam, bagi manusia awam tanpa kekuatan roh pastilah ketakutan dan kedinginan luar biasa akan terasa saat pertama menginjakan kaki memasuki wilayah sekolah, beruntung saat itu masih jam 6 pagi tak ada satu pun manusia yang berada dikawasan tersebut.

"Kami-sama... Orang seperti apa yang membangun gedung tanpa melihat struktur tulang bumi" komentar Keiji yang sedikit ketakutan melihat aura hitam dan kumpulan teriakan arwah yang menyeruak dari wilayah sekolah itu. Bukan tanpa alasan Maeda Keiji menjadi penjaga seorang Miko seperti Oda Oichi, Keiji memiliki kemampuan alami dalam melihat dan mendeteksi aura alam, sepadan dengan kemampuannya dalam penyegelan roh menggunakan media angin.

"Keiji cepat cari titik lubangnya"

 _# Dua hari yang lalu_

Seorang pria berstelan jas rapih dengan postur tubuh besar duduk bersila disebuah aula besar tengah menunggu seorang Miko datang menemuinya.

"maaf lama menunggu Tuan Hideyoshi" tak lama sang Miko muda yang masih lengkap dengan _haori_ putih dan _hakama_ merahnya, baju khas seorang Miko, datang dari balik pintu yang membelakangi pria tersebut.

Pria bernama Toyotomi Hideyoshi bangun dari duduknya dan membungkuk menghormati Miko muda didepannya

"Oda Oichi-sama"

Oichi duduk Atas alas duduk didepan Hideyoshi diikuti Hideyoshi yang kembali duduk.

"Maaf atas ketidak sopanan saya"

"Hideyoshi-sama, saya mengerti maksud kedatangan anda" Oichi menatap tajam mata Hideyoshi seakan-akan membawa isi hatinya.

"Anda telah melakukan kesalahan besar Tuan" ucap Oichi kecewa

"Saya mohon maaf" Hideyoshi kembali menundukkan kepalanya, dengan amat rendah hati meminta maaf ini bukanlah sifat seorang pria bangsawan seperti Toyotomi Hideyoshi, Namun sebuah kesalahan fatal yang mungkin dapatkan mengancam keselamatan semua orang, terlebih kelangsungan klan Toyotomi yang amat dia jaga kehormatannya.

"Hideyoshi-sama, sebagai seorang miko saya akan membantu, namun penyegelan dan pemurnian Senbasa high school itu hal yang amat berbeda, anda telah membangun gedung sekolah baru dengan merusak tulang bumi yang merupakan pintu dari roh-roh jahat, bukankah dari awal saya telah memperingatkan anda" jelas Oichi, seraya mengambil beberapa gulungan kuno berisi sebuah coretan mantra Shinto.

"Saya mohon Oichi-sama untuk dapat membersihkan Senbasa high school, bila kebenaran keangkeran sekolah itu tersebar, klan Toyotomi Akan hancur, bila klan ini hancur anda tahu kan apa yang Akan terjadi nanti" Hideyoshi kembali mendesak Oichi dengan alasan kepentingan klan Toyotomi, Oichi sedikit menatap tajam Hideyoshi, sejujurnya Oichi sangat amat tidak senang dengan alasan yang diberikan Toyotomi Hideyoshi, mementingkan klan itu benar-benar sifat seorang yang individualis, Oichi kembali menarik napas sejenak meredakan amarah yang dia rasakan hingga tatapannya kembali tenang dan dingin.

"Tuan Hideyoshi, saya akan membantu anda tapi ini bukan karena klan Toyotomi" Oichi membuka surat gulungan kuno dihadapannya, kembali keresahan terlukis dimatanya.

"Saya sangat berterima kasih Oichi-sama, segera saya akan mengurus keperluan anda sebagai siswi di Senbasa high school" Hideyoshi tersenyum senang dan langsung memberikan sebuah kantong keatas berisi seragam siswi Senbasa high school.

"Se.. Sebentar Tuan Hideyoshi, saya tidak mengatakan akan menjadi siswi disana" ucap Oichi agak panik, selama ini Oichi menerima pendidikan formal secara Home schooling dan tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan dunia luar karena dia adalah seorang Miko yang selalu menjaga kemurniannya, bahkan menggunakan ponsel pun dia tidak bisa.

"Bila anda menjadi siswi disana anda akan lebih mudah melakukan penyegelan roh, lagi pula saya dengar anda tengah tertarik dengan dunia kesehatan, saya dengar dari Hanbei-san anda ingin menjadi seorang dokter, hanya dengan Home schooling sama sekali tidak cukup membuat anda mencapai keinginan anda bukankah itu benar Oichi-sama? " jelas Hideyoshi.

Oichi kembali menarik napas menenangkan hatinya Oichi memang bercita-cita menjadi dokter dan membuka sebuah klinik dikuilnya

"Saya akan memberikan anda beasiswa hingga anda lulus menjadi sarjana kedokteran" Hideyoshi kembali memberikan tawaran yang membuatnya bimbang, cita-cita Oichi memerlukan banyak biaya dan Oichi tidak memiliki cukup dana untuk itu, dia menundukkan kepalanya kembali terlintas dia melihat tulisan pada naskah kunonya Oichi menggigit bibirnya, terlintas kegelisahan kembali dimatanya, Namun Oichi adalah seorang Miko dia dengan cepat bisa menutupi kegelisahannya.

"Baiklah Tuan Hideyoshi, saya terima tawaran anda dengan satu syarat, pengawal saya akan ikut menjadi siswa disana"

 _#flashback end_

"Keiji cari lubang urat bumi yang terbuka itu" Oichi berlari menuju sebuah kumpulan arwah Hitam yang berputar-putar mengililingi sebuah lapangan Baseball terbuka, Oichi mengeluarkan sebuah kertas mantra putih ditangan kanannya yang terlilit sebuah tasbih Hitam dengan Lonceng yang Terus berbunyi tanpa harus digerakan.

Sedangkan Keiji berkonsentrasi dengan sebuah kertas putih dengan mantra yang dia tuliskan diudara

"KELUARLAH YUMEKICHI!"

 **Pooft...**

Dengan ajaib kertas mantra berubah menjadi seekor monyet kecil.

"Cepat! Cari lubangnya! "Keiji memerintahkan shikigaminya yang berupa seekor monyet kecil,

 **WUSSH..**

Secepat kilat Shikigami Yumekichi mendeteksi seluruh area sekolah, Keiji memejamkan matanya, seakan-akan sebuah benang penghubung apa yang di lihat Yumekichi Keiji pun juga dapat melihatnya, dan tak lama Keiji melihat sebuah lubang Hitam dengan aura merah kehitamam menyeruak keluar.

"Ini dia! Oichi-dono lubangnya ada di ditaman belakang sekolah!"

Keiji melafalkan sebuah mantra penyegelan menahan aura Hitam keluar dari lubang Hitam kemerahan, lubang urat bumi, dengan membuat sebuah perisai element angin yang dia kuasai membentuk kubah segitiga kuat menghalangi arwah untuk keluar.

"Cepatlah Oichi-dono" Keiji mengeratkan kedua jarinya yang membentuk sebuah segitiga mirip dengan kubah yang dia bentuk.

Oichi membuka matanya melihat kumpulan arwah penasaran dengan wajah sangat mengerikan, tangisan arwah yang kesakitan jeritan mengerikan seakan-akan sebuah siksaan menyakitkan diterima olah mereka.

"Sakit.."

"Tolong kami... "

"Hikss... Hikss.. "

"Mengerikan.. " Keiji tercegang melihat kumpulan arwah yang berputar mengililingi majikannya, Sedangkan sang Miko, Oda Oichi pandangannya sangat tenang, lonceng tasbih hitamnya terus berbunyi,tanda didepannya terdapat sebuah aura kelam dari arwah di masa lalu.

"Begitu.. Kalian adalah arwah yang mati di medan pertempuran 500 tahun yang lalu" Oichi memejamkan dan melafalkan sebuah mantra penenang Arwah, angin bertiup kencang membentuk sebuah putaran mengililingi kumpulan arwah seakan mengunci mereka dalam satu titik pusara.

"Wahai para arwah yang terjebak dalam bayangan masa lalu, terikat dalam kefanaan, tersiksa dalam kesakitan. Dengan kuasa sang dewa, kuberikan kalian kehangatan cahaya sang surya"

Awan Hitam yang menutupi Senbasa High school memudar, udara dingin kembali menghangat, sinar matahari perlahan menyinari arwah yang terdiam karena kehangatan yang membuai mereka.

"Kulepaskan rasa Sakit Kalian, lihatlah! " Oichi menunjuk arah langit dan tersenyum

"Lihatlah! Leluhur kalian telah menjemput" para arwah menadahkan wajahnya keatas melihat kumpulan cahaya yang membentuk orang-orang yang tersenyum, mereka adalah leluhur dan keluarga mereka yang mengulurkan tangan mengajak mereka untuk pergi menuju cahaya nirwana. Para arwah pun tersenyum dan menghilang membentuk debu yang bercahaya dan tertiup keatas langit, menghilang bersamaan dengan memudarnya Awan Hitam diatasnya.

 **Cling..**

Lonceng Oichi Masih berbunyi dan kini makin kuat mengarah kelubang urat bumi yang ditahan olah kekkai angin milik Keiji.

"Ayo Keiji! " Oichi berlari diikuti dengan Keiji, tangannya masih membentuk sebuah segitiga, peluh membasahi dahi Keiji, kekuatannya makin melemah karena lubang makin membesar sedikit demi sedikit.

Tak lama mereka mendapati sebuah lubang yang serupa dengan sobekan atau retakan dimensi yang tertahan oleh kekkai angin Keiji. Oichi mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan hitam berisi coretan penyegelan, mantra kembali dilafalkan, surat gulungan di rentangkan, sebuah cahaya keluar dari dalamnya, retakan sedikit demi sedikit menipis dan tertutup membentuk sebuah huruf bercahaya, yang memiliki arti "Segel".

"Hah.. Hahh.. Capeknya" Keiji terduduk melemaskan ototnya, Wajahnya sedikit memucat, kekkai angin menguras tenaganya.

"Kerja bagus Keiji-san" Oichi menyentuh pundak Keiji dan kembali cahaya keluar dari telapak tangannya, rona wajah Keiji kembali normal, cakra penyembuh dari Oichi memulihkan kembali tenaga Keiji.

"O.. Oichi-dono" ucap Keiji gugup

"Aku tidak ingin partnerku kelelahan, Kita masih harus menyimpan tenaga untuk sekolah Keiji-san" Oichi tersenyum kecil menatap Keiji.

" Hehe.. Hampir saja aku tidak Ingat sekolah Oichi-dono" Keiji berdiri dan tertawa kecil seraya menggaruk-garukan kepalanya, dia hampir lupa 2 jam lagi sekolah akan dimulai. Oichi hanya tersenyum dan mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku pengawalnya.

 **Deg.!**

Sebuah perasaan aneh merasuk dalam pikiran Oichi, tanpa berkata apapun Oichi berlari menuju arah sebuah gedung sekolah yang baru selesai dibangun

"Oichi-dono.? Anda mau Kemana?" Keiji hendak berlari menyusul Oichi

"Tetaplah ditempatmu Keiji-san" cegah Oichi yang terus berlari menuju sebuah gedung yang bertuliskan Gedung Aula Utama.

#Oichi Pov

Apa ini? Perasaan apa Ini? Sebuah tarikan kuat membuatku ingin berlari segera menuju gedung yang bertuliskan Gedung Aula Utama. Aura dingin namun bercampur hangat dan keresahan yang aneh dihatiku, Kami-sama perasaan apa Ini.

Aku memasuki gedung itu, gedung yang masih tercium aroma cat baru dan beberapa perlengkapan cat yang masih tergeletak begitu saja di sudut ruangan. Mataku terbelalak terpaku melihat beberapa arwah penasaran yang menempel ditubuh seorang pria yang tergeletak menggeliat kesakitan.

"Akhhhh... Tolong" dia melihatku, pria berambut hitam panjang yang diikat kebelakang, aku segera mendekatinya, kupandangi wajahnya sesaat.

 **Deg.!**

Kembali perasaan aneh ini muncul. Sakit, hingga aku mencengkram dada kiriku.

"Ka.. Kau tidak apa-apa?" kuabaikan perasaan aneh ini, aku harus segera menolongnya.

"Kertas penyegel, Wahai dewa arwah kuperintahkan kembalikan mereka ke batrahmu"

Ku segel semua arwah dalam sebuah kertas yang menarik masuk mereka dengan cepat. Tubuh pria itu masih menggeliat kesakitan, sepertinya kumpulan arwah itu telah memakan sebagian roh kehidupannya, jam 6 pagi tak seharusnya ada siswa yang datang sepagi ini.

"Hei.. Kau tidak apa-apa? " Ku balikan tubuhnya dan mendekati wajahnya.

 **Deg.!**

Perasaan ini lagi, apa-apaan ini, seolah aku tahu siapa pria ini. Tangan ini tanpa kuperintahkan menyentuh wajahnya, Ku tatap matanya coklatnya yang sedikit terbuka. Kami-sama, perasaan apa Ini, seakan-akan ribuan jarum menusuk dadaku, ini sakit sekali, hingga tanpa sengaja aku menangis, aku..? aku menangis?

"Aku harus segera menyembuhkannya"

#Oichi Pov end

Oichi mendekatkan wajahnya, dengan lembut menyentuh wajah sang pria yang masih berpeluh kesakitan dengan wajah hampir sepucat mayat. Tanpa dia sadari apa yang dilakukan, lonceng tasbih hitam kembali berbunyi, namun bukanlah suara penanda roh jahat atau pun bahaya. Lonceng takdir itu kembali berbunyi, waktu seakan berhenti, seolah memerintahkan sang waktu yang memisahkan.

Sebuah kecupan memaut keduanya, kecupan yang bagi sang Miko itu adalah caranya membagi roh kehidupan untuk pria yang hampir tewas karena roh kehidupannya termakan, berbeda dari takdir itu.

Kecupan itu adalah takdir dari sebuah kehidupan masa lalu, awal dari bertemunya mereka yang telah terpisahkan dan tersakiti oleh takdir.

.

.

.

 **To Be Countinue**

.

.

* * *

 **#Salam Author**

Makasih banyak ya untuk semua Reader yang telah membaca FF Sengoku Basara pertama buatan ku ^^

Senangnya yang sudah mereview… semoga yang mereview dilimpahkan pahala sebesar-besarnya AMINN….. /\

Karena kritik dan saran dari kalian aku jadi bisa memperbaiki cara penulisanku, makasih sekali lagi ya…  
dan mohon maaf untuk reader yang ilfill karena pertengkaran masamun vs yukimurah #tabok X3  
Sebenernya aku mau buat FF bergenre Supranatural, Romance dengan bumbu humor dikit.. maaf ya yang kurang suka dengan masakan Negi-chan #plakk :3

Special Thanks To Terong-san #dicubitsayang… :v  
maksudnya sayangku… I love you 3


End file.
